Field of the Invention
A removable propeller shaft strut is provided for use in conjunction with a boat hull having an inboard motor and a rearwardly and downwardly inclined power shaft terminating rearwardly closely forward of the strut, the latter including aligned forwardly and rearwardly projecting front and rear propeller shafts journaled therefrom upon which front and rear propellers are mounted and the adjacent ends of the propeller shafts being drivingly coupled for equal and inverse rotation. The forward end of the front propeller shaft is aligned with and driven from the rear of the power shaft through the utilization of a removable torque transfer coupling.